collegecookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Pasta Recipes
College Cooking Home Page Ramen is famously the pasta of choice for college students because of low cost and high ease to make. But it doesn't have to be the same ramen noodles meal after meal. It is quite easy to add some pizzazz to your ramen. It is also really easy to switch from ramen to other, just as easy and relatively cheap, pasta meals. The following page contains the quick, the cheap, and the easy. Also, for pasta cooking tips go here. 'A Spin on Ramen Noodles' 'Onion and Garlic Ramen' Ingredients: 1/2 tsp Garlic salt, 1 package of ramen (any flavor), green onions or a small onion of choice (chopped) Materials: Small pot, bowl, spoon, measuring spoons, cutting board(or surface resistant to cuts), knife Instructions: First bring the water to a boil. Chop the onions and measure the garlic powder. Then, add the recommended garlic and onions. Let the garlic and onions boil in the water for about a minute. Next, add the ramen noodles and boil until the ramen is cooked. Add the flavor packet from the package of ramen, stir, pour carefully into a bowl, and enjoy! 'Vegetable Ramen' Ingredients: Frozen (or fresh) chopped vegetables, 1 package of ramen Materials: Small pot, bowl, spoon Instructions: Bring the water to a boil. Then, add the vegetables making sure they cook for about 2 minutes. Then add the ramen. Next, cook the ramen until it is done, stirring occasionally. Finally, stir the flavor packet from the ramen package into the mix, pour the soup into the bowl, and enjoy! 'Pasta with Red Sauces' 'Cheese Raviolis With Bacon' Ingredients: 1 bag of frozen cheese raviolis, 1 pound of bacon, 1 jar of spaghetti sauce, your favorite shredded cheese. Materials: strainer, medium to large pot, small pot, frying pan, spatula, plates, paper towels Instructions: Place a medium to large pot of water on the stove to boil. While the water is heating, cut the raw bacon into 1 inch squares and put it in a frying pan on the stove on medium heat. Caution: Do not use too much heat because bacon grease has a tendency to splatter at higher temperatures. Cook the bacon, stirring and moving it around in the pan with the spatula, until it is brown and crispy. When the bacon is finished, put it on a plate with a paper towel on it to drain all the fat off the bacon. When the water comes to a boil, put the raviolis in the boiling water and cook as directed on the package (usually around 6-10 minutes). Then, heat the spaghetti sauce in the small pot on low heat. Avoid boiling the sauce because it will create a mess and possibly splatter on anyone standing close enough to the pot of sauce. When the raviolis are done, strain them and put them back in the pot. Add the bacon and sauce into the pot with the raviolis and stir. Serve with a sprinkle of your favorite shredded cheese on top. Spaghetti Plus Ingredients: 1 box of spaghetti, spaghetti sauce, 2 cups shredded mozzarella cheese, ground beef Materials: strainer, medium to large pot, frying pan, small pot Instructions: Start heating the spaghetti water and bring to a boil in a medium to large pot. While water is heating, start to cook the beef in a pan and heat the sauce on low heat in a small pot. Break the beef up into small pieces to be mixed in the sauce. Once the beef is done (browned, almost an earthy tone), drain any fat off the beef and then add it to the sauce. Boil the spaghetti. Once the spaghetti is cooked, strain it and put it back into the pot. Put the sauce and beef mixture into the pot with the spaghetti and stir. Add the mozzarella in with the spaghetti and sauce. If you don't wish for the cheese to be in the big pot then mix it in your own plate. Finally, ENJOY! Pasta with White Sauces 'Chicken Alfredo' Ingredients: Alfredo sauce, 1 box spaghetti, 1 pound boneless skinless chicken breasts (chopped or whole), salt, pepper, 1 tbsp vegetable oil Materials: medium to large pot, frying pan, spatula, small pot Instructions: Boils water in a medium to large pot and start cooking the spaghetti. Start heating the alfredo sauce up in a small pan. Then, season the chicken breasts with the salt and pepper. Use 1tbsp of vegetable oil to lubricate the pan and then start frying the chicken breasts. Once the chicken is done, place it to the side on a plate. Once the spaghetti is done, strain the water out and put it back in the pot. Put the sauce in the pot and stir. Serve with the chicken on top and enjoy! 'Tuna Pasta Alfredo' (with peas) Ingredients: 1 can peas, two 5 oz cans of tuna in water, spaghetti, alfredo sauce Materials: Small pot, medium to large pot, can opener Instructions: Bring water to a boil in the medium to large pot. Cook the spaghetti. Heat the alfredo sauce in the small pot on low heat. Open the tuna cans and can of peas and drain the water out using the lids to hold back the contents of the can. Once the spaghetti is done, strain the spaghetti and put back into the medium to large pot. Add the rest of the ingredients to the pot of spaghetti and stir. Finally, ENJOY! College Cooking Home Page